The Girl of Ice and Fire
by skylightprincess
Summary: Full-length fic. This is how Amelia Parkington, the girl of ice and fire, turns into the person that she is today-an Avenger with a dark past who managed to rise above the water. This is her story. She will never be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

I wake to the sound of shuffling feet.

My senses tell me it's still midnight, judging by the moonlight that streams through my window. I sit upright, keeping my focus on the noise. My ears pick up the sounds of soft chattering, and I creep towards my door and press my ear to it.

The conversation becomes clearer and I realize that it's a man and a woman arguing over their efficiency in the mission. Whatever that is, I'm not letting them do it in my house in the middle of the damn night.

I grab my knife box from under my bed and select my favorites-two sleek, silver knives that looked more of a decoration rather than a weapon. Each of them has a small gem on the top of the handle-sky blue and crimson, respectively. The gems catch the light and shimmer, making me smile. Contrary to its appearance, the knives are actually one of the sharpest around, which is all the more reason to love them. Beauty _and_ fatality.

I close the box and put it back, regaining focus. Creeping towards the lower vent in my room, I open its door and crawl inside, channeling all my stealth and speed. it's for situations like this that the vent was created-my parents were quite intelligent, always thinking ahead of the game.

I reach the other side in no time, and I am under my parents' bed. Two pairs of feet are seen from the slight elevation.

 _Shit. They're in here._ How am I supposed to ask them for help now?

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" prompts the male.

"Yes. This is our assignment, Jacob. We'll be damned if we don't complete it," the female answers.

"But.."

"How are you even assigned to this? You can't even follow orders. I'm requesting a new partner."

"No! Dianne, please..."

The reply is a familiar sound-the unsheathing of a blade that's about 10 inches.

 _Shit._

I stab Dianne's right foot with the blue gem-adorned knife, and it sinks easily through the woman's foot. Blood trickles through the pristine white carpet. My hands turn clammy at my action.

"Aiieee!" she hisses.

"Dianne!"

Jacob crouches down and I retreat into the vent. I am grateful for the specially designed door-it opens from and to the inside and is specially painted to blend into the walls. A small lever is included that opens a slit for a view outside.

Tears prick my eyes and I blink them away. I don't have time for this-I need to focus and survive.

"Your foot!" Jacob exclaims.

"No shit, Jacob. Let's just finish this...and get out of here."

Dianne comes closer to the headboard and the next sound is horrifying-a knife crushing through the thick human skull. This happens twice, and tears stream down my face in result. Blood spills from the heads and through the carpet, and I can do nothing but watch.

"Let's go," Dianne commands.

They exit the room, and I push myself out of the vent. My fingers dig into the rough carpet, and the friction is unbearable to my smooth porcelain skin. My arms and legs burn, but I go on.

 _I have to._

I wipe the tears away from my eyes, determined to find any sort of identification. Just before the attackers escape, I catch a glimpse of their organization's logo on their uniform and glare, the thirst for revenge running through my veins.

 _I must know._

Gathering my strength, I grab the other knife and throw it, the weapon slicing through the uniform of the man. The knife pierces the wall with ease, a piece of cloth hanging from it.

I drag myself up and trudge towards the knife. Freeing the logo from its capture, I stare at it with teary eyes and a desire for vengeance.

Of course. It's the logo of an agency I've been trained to loathe all my life. The black polygonal eagle over a silver circle.

I grimace.

 _S.H.I.E.L.D._


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm ready to sign the contract."

He laughs. It's a mocking laugh-the one that makes you either pissed or doubt your abilities. But this, however, just makes me the former.

He smirks. "Minors can't sign contracts."

"Good thing I just turned 18, then." I smirk back. Yesterday was my 18th birthday, the day my parents got brutally murdered.

Taking my self-written and typed contract out of my bag, I slam it on the table without holding back. He shifts slightly from the sound.

"What makes you think we'll let you in? That we'll give you powers through the Tesseract?"

I fix my gaze at him, making it as petrifying as possible. "In case it wasn't quite clear to you, my parents worked alongside Dr. Schneider, one of the greatest scientists in the entirety of HYDRA history. That alone makes me a top priority, with good genes and a stellar family background. I am also fluent in Russian, French, German, Latin and English which is an admirable asset that you simply can't ignore. Besides, I already made a deal with Dr. Schneider, who's several levels above you. Now, do yourself a favor and get out while you still have some dignity left."

For a split second, Dr. Schwann is taken aback by my sudden outburst. His face is a mixture of shock and offense. He regains his composure with a laugh and starts to walk out of the office.

"All right, girl. I'll go get him." he says.

The door shuts, and I exhale loudly. That man is an incredible pain in the ass-he's been bullying me ever since I was a child. One day, I will burn him so badly that he wouldn't even have time to-

"Hello, Amelia."

Dr. Schneider smiles sadly and enters the room, closing the door behind him quietly. "I...I'm sorry about your loss."

"I can handle it, thanks." I reply. It's a snappy tone-a residue of Dr. Schwann. Uck.

He sits on the black leather recliner and places his hands on his desk. Already the room is home-y , clear of any and all traces of the patronizing ass that is Dr. Herbert Schwann. The dark green walls turn relaxing and the white chairs are no longer filled with people waiting for my next move-like a hunter stalking a fox, ready to lure the unsuspecting victim into an unforgiving cage. The low lighting is turned brighter by Dr. Schneider, relieving the room of its interrogating aura. And the mahogany desk between us is not a makeshift podium for debate-it's a surface for signing contracts with proper communication and trust.

"Don't let Dr. Schwann get to you. He's like that all the time-being HYDRA's lapdog got to his head. Just ignore him." he advises. "He's just trying to get some sort of reaction from you."

"I'll try, I guess."

Taking hold of the conversation, I start: "Now, the deal."

He puts his business face on and puts his hands together, curling his fingers over the other.

"I will get the powers of flight, ice and fire through experimentation with the Tesseract."

"That will take at least a year or two. Currently we are experimenting on two other teens just like you using the Tesseract and it took a lot of time before we achieved those results, and they weren't even intentional." He leans back on the recliner, which creaks at the sudden weight.

"I can wait. As long as I get my revenge." I shrug.

"And what will I get from this deal?" He asks.

"A weapon of mass destruction." I answer in a "Duh!" tone. "In thanks, I will help you take down SHIELD and build your empire."

"That seems fair."

The corners of my mouth turn upwards into a confident grin. "After all, who would dare to fight a girl with a high temper and the powers of ice, flight and fire?"

Dr. Schneider grins in agreement. "True."

"So, what do you say? Given all those factors."

I slide the contract towards him, which he takes with an interested look.

"There are extra details in there, Dr. Schneider. I only stated the main points."

"Of course. I'll just read this over for a bit," he says, turning the first page over.

Formalities. Heck, the whole meeting is a formality. We all know that Dr. Schneider will sign the contract because of my family history, motivation and initiative. The fact that we have an uncle-niece relationship gives him even more reason to sign.

Still, I go along with it and lean back, stretching my arms and legs before closing my eyes to relax.

"In your own time, Dr. Schneider. In your own time."


	3. Chapter 3

It's all thanks to Dr. Schneider.

I'm originally not supposed to have a penthouse, yet here I am, standing on the balcony of a two-story house, leaning on the rails without a care should the glass reinforcements break. The wind blows my brown hair violently and I grip my beige coat tighter for a sense of security.

"Amelia?" someone calls from behind.

I turn around. It's Portia, one of the chefs. Dr. Schneider ordered for me to have a full staff to take care of all the household chores and whatnot. He wanted me to

"Hey." I greet.

She hands me a small mason jar filled with a light yellow liquid. "Here's your lemonade."

I smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

And I am left alone once more.

I sip the lemonade, its citrus flavor bursting in my mouth. I lick my lips, staring at the distance where a silver and blue blur is visible amid the tall pine trees, accompanied by a red flash. It's not far from a moss green building that I've never seen before, even after roaming the compound numerous times. The edifice seems awfully suspicious and out of place for this sleek, sophisticated HYDRA compound.

"What the fuck is that," I mutter to myself.

I decide to come closer, setting down the lemonade on the nearby table. Rushing down the stairs and to the main floor, my black boots thump on the tiles, echoing across the room and creating a racket. Adrienne, the closest maid, looked at me with a worried face.

"I'll be back, don't worry." I assured her.

She nods, and I sprint to the mysterious site, not even bothering to take the new car Dr. Schneider ordered. I was a runner since elementary school-I can make it there faster than a car could. Besides, it's not like you can easily hide a silver Range Rover in the goddamn forest.

I reach the destination in five minutes flat, the mysterious figures still there. I duck behind a tree a few feet away from them and watch.

There are three people in the site: two males and one female. The female is a Sokovian woman a few years older than me-she has dark brown hair, light tan skin and dark brown eyes filled with hatred. A maroon blazer, black dress, knee-length socks and pair of boots make her look fierce, ready to take down a target assigned to an assassin.

She lifts a couple of twigs without picking them up, her action producing a red mist which makes me stare in awe. I immediately know that these are HYDRA lab rats-just like me.

A crash on the ground brings me back to reality and I cringe. The girl hisses in pain, clutching her head tightly.

"It hurts, it hurts!" She wails.

A man her age wearing a blue-and-silver tracksuit rushes to her side, and she leans on his shoulder while panting. I assume they're siblings for their similar features, save for the man's light blonde hair. He wraps her in a hug in an attempt to shield her from the other man, who dons a suit and dark sunglasses.

"That was a poor performance-unworthy of HYDRA. Do it again!" The man barks.

Her sibling speaks up. "Enough! Can't you see that she can't take it anymore? She needs to rest!"

"As you wish, but that's extra homework for today. Tomorrow, there will be a lot more exercises. You're both dismissed."

The man flicks his hand in their direction and orders them to move on.

I tilt my head to the side just in time to see the tracksuit guy run through the pine trees, the suited man in tow. I gape at his pace-it literally was near the speed of light.

I walk back to the penthouse, trying to process what I saw. Will I be trained like that? Mercilessly and without consideration? Will I have to slave the days away just to please my instructor?

No. Dr. Schneider would never allow it. I will not put up with it. Never will I allow someone to control me, to push me beyond my limits and past my breaking point.

Even the contract we signed agrees with me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I'm so, so sorry. I truly am.

Anyway, here's the fourth chapter. Thank you for sticking with me! :D

* * *

The experiment starts today.

I step into the lab room, the Sokovian winter air creeping into my skin. Normally, a lab gown isn't a good choice for such weather that seeps through the ground, but HYDRA lab gowns are different—they're made of thick, off white cloth and reach just above my knees. The long sleeves are a big help, too. Even then, I enjoyed the cold and survived winters with fashionable coats, cardigans and sweaters.

It astounds me that the lab is still the same after all these years—the overhead lights, pristine white color scheme, cold atmosphere, superior lab equipment and row of lab tables were still there, reminding me of my childhood. Being the only child of highly-respected scientists gave me the perk of exploring the entire compound without restriction, save for the...intense lab rooms located deeper into the base which I avoided without question. Mom used to praise me for my obedience, taking me out for some coffee and bread...

I shake my head and blink away the tears. There is no time for mourning. After this experiment, I'll be able to avenge my parents and continue their legacy as one of HYDRA's most valuable employees.

 _I'm coming for you, S.H.I.E.L.D._

My thoughts got interrupted when Dr. Schneider walks into the room, wearing his usual lab uniform. He is accompanied by a female doctor—Lucilla Kennington, specifically. Her blonde hair is tied into a low ponytail and a pink pair of eyeglasses rests on the bridge of her nose in place of a purple one.

"Good morning, Amelia." They greet.

"Good morning, doctors." I return, giving each of them a nod. I smile at Dr. Kennington. "You got new glasses."

She giggles, her hand flying to her face. "Yeah, I did. Thanks for noticing."

Dr. Kennington is one of my "aunts" in HYDRA—whenever my parents had a shift and she didn't, we would play brain games or hack into HYDRA's system with the IT department's permission. Good times, good times...

I shake off the warm feeling and follow them to the very end of the row, where a few syringes with needles sit on the edge. I perch on the table, trying my best to avoid swinging my legs back and forth like a child.

Dr. Kennington grabs a cotton ball squirted with alcohol and rubs it on my arm, and I immediately know what's going to happen.

"All right, we'll start off the experiment with an injection," Dr. Schneider says, holding up one of the syringes and confirming my theory. He pops off the cover and pushes the plunger slightly to test the needle. A drop of light blue liquid escapes, and he proceeds to inject the fluid on my bloodstream through my arm. Pain spreads throughout my body at a snail's pace, and I fight to keep a straight face.

"What's that for?" I ask.

"It's for stabilizing your system. Without it, the desired effects will be much harder to achieve," Dr. Kennington explains. "Now, just hold still for two more minutes."

Dr. Schneider removes the syringe and puts the cap back on before throwing it in a nearby trash can. He looks at me and says, "Now, Amelia, I'm just going to call another doctor. I'll be back."

I nod, and he strolls out of the room.

Dr. Kennington looks at me with a sad expression and I prepare myself for her message of sympathy. I've been getting a lot of those from various HYDRA employees, mostly from my parents' coworkers. Whenever someone expresses their sympathy, I try my best to act gracious about it—I may not need their well-wishes but I do appreciate their efforts.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she speaks.

I hesitate. "Thank you."

"They...they were...really intelligent. Kind, too. Always looking out for everyone."

I swallow a lump in my throat.

The conversation is cut short when Dr. Schneider enters the room with another woman at his side. I've never seen this person before—her brown hair is styled in a bob that frames her face perfectly and her blue eyes are in the lightest shade possible. Her stance radiates a sort of confidence that would make a normal person intimidated, but I know better—it's at the fine line between arrogance and confidence.

Dr. Schneider speaks up. "Amelia, meet Dr. Marisse Lawson. Dr. Lawson, this is Amelia Parkington. She is the daughter of doctors Viktoriya and Alistair Parkington."

My parents. It's been so long since I last heard their names. So long that it feels like light years since I last said "I love you". So long that the memory of their death replays in my mind in place of a supposedly happy one, and fear takes over my body.

I nearly gasp at the sudden remembrance, and tears prick my eyes. I blink them away, careful not to show any hint of weakness to this woman. I sense that she's the teasing type, but even though I've had enough of that shit from Dr. Schwann that it almost served as practice, I am not in the mood to deal with that kind of bullshittery.

Dr. Schneider introduces me to her and I give her a nod, signifying my acknowledgement of her existence.  
Like I suspected, she presses me on information that I seriously doubt are needed for the experiment.

"I understand you speak five languages?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"My mother knew Russian and English, while my father knew French and English. I had a friend who spoke German in middle school and I had to take Latin in high school."

"Interesting."

She remains silent for a few moments, and then scoffs. "The experiment?"

"R-right, of course," Dr. Schneider stutters slightly. He pours some water into a glass and hands it to me.

I raise an eyebrow.

"To help you calm down," he explains.

I raise another eyebrow but hold my tongue, opting to drink the water instead. Frankly, I think it's Dr. Schneider who needs the water more than I do.

I finish drinking the water and hand the cup back to him, which he takes gingerly. The more this man functions around Dr. Lawson, the more I doubt it's him. He could literally be an amateur impersonator of the doctor and I wouldn't be surprised.

Dr. Kennington helps me get off the table and we walk down a series of hallways heading deeper into the base. As we walk further, I realize that we are headed to the forbidden experiment rooms—the very ones that were banned to me when I was a child. A distinct chill runs through my body. What awaits behind those thick doors?

* * *

We take a sharp turn to the right, just past the experiment rooms. I act unfazed, determined to remain stoic. For once in my life, I'm not sure where I'm headed and though I know these people, _I don't like it one bit._

We creep further, down to a flight of stairs and to an ancient-looking room filled with weapons, giant computer monitors and other defenses. Never have I ever gone to this room before.

Dr. Schneider prompts us to stop in front of a wall, sparking my curiosity. Dr. Kennington pushes a particular spot, causing a small section of the wall to sink backwards and to the right.

We file in to the semi-lit room, a blue glow illuminating a few feet of the tables of weapons and a large stature behind it. As my eyes adjust to the darkness, I realize that it's the Tesseract in Loki's scepter that's glowing. Shit is about to go down.

Dr. Lawson is quick to grab the scepter, brandishing the weapon like it were hers. As the lights dim, she announces with a nearly imperceptible sinister look on her face, "Ladies and gentleman, the experiment starts now."

* * *

The experiment takes a month, most of which is a blur that consists of the three doctors rushing from table to table, injecting fluid after fluid into my system and transferring into different lab rooms performing procedures too complicated to remember. As I stabilize, the first thing I see is the Tesseract glowing from above.

"Aagh," I mutter.

The Tesseract is lifted away from my face, and I blink in a poor attempt to erase the blotches of black in my vision. I sit up from a hospital bed, only I'm in the dark room.

Dr. Schneider approaches me, his movements careful. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a small headache, but other than that, I'm fine." I tell him. "And...there's this feeling of some kind of power surging through my veins."

"I see."

He helps me get off the bed, and I struggle to keep my balance. It takes me a few seconds to realize that I am _floating_ mid-air—I have the power of _flight_ without even asking for it.

How. Cool. Is that.

I float forward, careful not to push myself too hard so early after the experiment. My right hand subconsciously reaches forward, and a blue light sparks, making my eyes widen in surprise.

 _My powers...they're...they're here..._

I stop in my tracks, the thrill in my veins starting to make sense. The experiment was successful. I am now enhanced.

I narrow my eyes in focus, keeping my right hand in the air. A small, swirling ice sculpture comes out, not a trace of pain coming out in the process. A grin creeps up to my face, and I raise my left hand, willing for a flame to appear. It follows, the fire crackling in the air.

Looking up, I stare straight ahead, my grin turning to a smirk. Revenge plots rush through my head, all with my newfound powers in use. The sense of power is overwhelming—and to have them at the tip of your fingers at your disposal makes it even more exhilarating. A giggle escapes my lips, turning into a laugh, then finally a cackle that echoes through the dark room.

 _I'm coming for you, S.H.I.E.L.D. Watch your bases._


	5. Chapter 5

After a week of bed rest, I was permitted to train in a special training room for the enhanced. I'm pretty "stoked", to say, because it means I'll finally be able to use my powers AND meet the siblings I saw earlier in the forest.

The well-lit room is filled with targets, placed strategically on different areas meant to make the most of my abilities. There's an entire row of knives on display at the far end of the room, making me grin in delight. Perfect.

I make a beeline for the knives, basking in their glory. The knives were in all shapes and sizes you can imagine—with pretty designs, too. Some are ornate and some are simple; some are visibly rugged and some are dangerously sharp though seemingly harmless.

 _Just like my favorite knives._

I shake the thought out of my head before it goes deeper. I need to move on. The faster I do, the quicker I'll achieve my goal.

I run back to the targets, stopping at seven feet before them. Looking at my hands, I raise the right and focus on producing an icicle out of thin air.

It works. The icicle is at my command, and I hurl it to the target. It lands a few millimeters away from the center, and it takes a few more tries before it hits dead center.

I conjure a fireball and walk towards an empty space, building a wall of ice with the other hand. I make thick spikes on the ice wall to serve as my target and I throw, freezing the pool of water that forms afterwards before turning them back to icicles. I have a smile on my face the whole time—truly enjoying myself for the first time after the twisted events during the past few days. I'm surprised that I'm still sane after everything that happened—but then again, I _have_ been throwing knives at an age where I should be playing with dolls.

"How are you faring?" Dr. Schneider asks from the other side of the room.

I turn around and he starts walking towards me, his boots producing an echo from the glossy white tiles.

"I'm great, thanks," I smile, lowering my hands. "Again, thank you. For the powers."

He smiles back and opens his mouth to speak. "You're very welcome."

We stand there in silence, and I work up the courage to ask about the other enhanced. "Dr. Schneider?"

"Yes?"

"When I was at the balcony of my new home, I noticed a pair of Sokovians who have... _powers._ I assume they're working for HYDRA as well?"

I bite my lip subconsciously.

He looks at the ceiling, as if thinking, and realization strikes his features. "Ah, yes. The Maximoff twins?"

"I'd like to meet them...please."

He stares at me for a moment then nods. "All right. I'll take you to them."

Dr. Schneider leads me further down the base, down to the halls where the intense lab rooms are located. To my surprise, we walk past them _again,_ sending me into a frenzy in my innermost thoughts.

I don't like not knowing where I'll end up.

He stops at the very end of a sketchy-looking hallway, where two small rooms and heavy glass doors with metal reinforcements are located. Is that where I'll be had I not been in my position? I almost don't want to know.

Dr. Schneider shows me a piece of paper containing a set of numbers, which I assume are the codes to the door locks. I memorize the numbers, nodding when I finish. He looks at me in the eye, and I mirror his actions.

"I trust you, Amelia," he says.

I nod. "I won't disappoint you."

"I'm sure you wont," he mutters, turning to walk away. "There are guards nearby in case you need them, though I doubt you won't. I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

And he's gone.

I punch in the numbers at the keypad of the first cell, unlocking it at the first try. The female brown-haired Sokovian stares at me with wide eyes. "You're not going to hurt me, are you?" she asks once I enter, closing the door behind me.

"No."

I make my way to the end of the room, avoiding the small wooden blocks scattered on the floor. I sit on her small bed, a mess of tangled creamy white blankets and pillows. "In fact, I want to get to know you."

She raises an eyebrow, but cooperates. She smooths the off-white lab gown similar to the one I wore and exhales. "I'm Wanda."

"Amelia." I raise my hand.

She takes it hesitantly and shakes, her grip firmer by the second.

"How did you get here? Did you volunteer?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," I confirmed. "My parents worked for HYDRA even before I was born. I volunteered so I could avenge them."

"From who?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D."

Her mouth opens slightly, accompanied by her eyebrows raising and her eyes widening. "My parents were killed by one of Tony Stark's creations," she mutters hatefully, darkness clouding her features. "My brother and I were trapped in our own home for three days until we found a way out. We had to live on the streets, stealing to survive."

"So he _is_ your brother," I blurt out.

"Who?"

"The one wearing a blue track suit?" I tell her, almost excitedly. "I saw you train in the forest the other day. A guy was making you lift a bunch of twigs. You seemed really hurt."

"Ah, yes," she agrees, a smile now occupying her face. "Pietro's my twin. He's the one who convinced me to go through the experiment."

"Interesting."

We sit there in silence, an idea popping into my head.

"How often does Dr. Schneider let you see each other?"

"Rarely, I'm afraid," she replies. "But he's kind enough to let that happen, I guess."

"Would you like to see him now?"

Wanda perks up. "Really?"

"Yeah," I grin.

I stand up from the bed and open the door, walking out of the cell to unlock Pietro's. I make sure to cover the keypad, staying true to my word. To my favor, Wanda comes out of her cell a few seconds later, more than enough time that I needed. A worried look is on her face, and I ask her what's wrong.

"What if Dr. Schneider finds out? He'll punish us, that's for sure," she says.

"He can't do anything to me," I assure her. "I have many reasons to believe so."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The door unlocks, and Pietro zooms in front of it, leaving a blue trail behind him. His face brightens at the sight of his sister, and they hug.

"Pietro," Wanda whispers.

"Wanda," Pietro returns.

They let go after a full thirty seconds, and Pietro shoots me a dirty look as soon as he sees me.

"What do you want?" he growls, putting Wanda behind him.

"Pietro, relax, " Wanda smiles, going in front of him. "She's good and won't hurt us, I promise."

I smile and reach out a hand to him. "Wanda's right. I'm Amelia Parkington, and I'd like to be your friend."

Pietro's expression softens, and he shakes my hand. "Pietro Maximoff."

We stay in Pietro's room for quite a while, talking about our lives and basically getting to know each other. His room is more or less like Wanda's—dirty white-colored brick walls, a smooth concrete floor and heavy glass door with metal reinforcements. The arrangements of the furniture are the only thing that sets their rooms apart.

A few moments later, three heavy knocks are heard and we whip our heads towards the direction of the sound. There stood Dr. Schneider, looking at me through the glass the way a parent would while fetching their child to go home from a friend's house.

"Amelia, it's time to go," he says.

"Sorry guys," I tell the twins, walking towards Dr. Schneider. I face them once more, a hopeful look on my face.

"Train with me tomorrow?"

They look at Dr. Schneider, who nods after a second.

Wanda smiles. "Sure."

I give them a grin before stepping back as Dr. Schneider orders Wanda to go back to her cell, the girl obeying her superior.

"Bye," she says to me as her cell's door closes.

Dr. Schneider locks them up, and he asks me about my experience with meeting the twins. My response was very positive—10/10, would become best friends with them, as some people would say.

"Well, I'm glad that's in order, because you're going to spend a _lot_ of time in the training room for the next few weeks," he says, unable to hide the smile forming on his face.

I stop. Is it...Was I...Were we...?

"HYDRA's going to attack S.H.I.E.L.D."


End file.
